Raven's Insanity
by FusionGig
Summary: ONESHOT Raven gets really hyper and does something she soon regrets. With a mixture of insanity and sugar.


Stop The Insanity!

This is the terrible story of when Raven Roth a usually calm, cool, and collected young woman got so hyper on caffine and sugar that strange things happened and people made funny noises... sort of.

Raven popped a peanut butter M&M in her mouth (those things are freaking delicious!), she had been eating those with Resses Peanut Butter Cups for the better part of two hours. She also had three cokes, and four sprites. To say the least she was so hyper she couldn't see straight. In a futile attempt to stay inside the realm of sanity, she decided to walk around the tower. Unfortunetly she bumped into Beast Boy and it all went down hill from there.

Raven took long strides trying to walk off her (very) extra energy, she was so focused on her walking that she collided with Beast Boy. Instead of being her usual I-Can't-Believe-You-Are-So-Stupid self she giggled hysterically. Beast Boy looked mortified.

"Raven, are you alright?" Beast Boy asked cautionously, lightly touched her shoulder. Her giggles increased to shrieks of laughter.

"Yes... Yes... I've been eating candy and drinking pop for two hours." She shrieked, throwing her arms in the air, and spinning with all the joy in the world. Suddenly she sobered, her face going flat lined. "Beast Boy, join the dark side. I am your father." She giggled hysterically again and threw herself into Beast Boy's arms.

Beast Boy caught her from reflex, "Maybe you should stop eating the candy," Beast Boy suggested gently.

"NO! I WANT THE CANDY! I MUST HAVE THE CANDY! YOU WON'T TAKE THE CANDY FROM ME!" Raven screamed directly in Beast Boy's ears, he grinded his teeth in pain. God that girl could scream, Beast Boy thought as his ears continued to ring. "Luke, join the dark side. Love Dad"

"Okay Raven, maybe you should calm down. Do you want some tea?" Beast Boy asked, setting Raven down incase she decided to scream again. He wondered briefly about all the Star Wars hints, but somehow he thought that it was the least of his worries.

"Herbal tea...? Uh... I want more coke! Because coke is the best! It has thiiiiiiiis many caffine thingies and you know it really is quite good. But it's all clear and pretty, it bubbles too!" She showed with her arms how many caffine thingies coke had by stretching as far as she could. Her eyes were huge, round disks of enthusiasm.

"Uh... Raven... coke is brown." Beast Boy was beginning to worry about Raven's mental stability.

"Duh! I wasn't talking about coke, keep up with the subject will you B.B.?" She stuck a hip out and put a hand on it. Raven flicked a peice of hair out of her face.

"Then what are you talking about? Wait... Did you call me B.B.?" Beast Boy was completely befuddled.

"Sprite, duh." She flicked the same lock of hair out of her face, suddenly she grabbed it and screamed at the hair. "YOU STUPID HAIR! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH I WISH YOU TO DIE! DIIIIIIEEEEE!" She jerked at the hair until she made a face that said it hurt like hell to pull on your own hair. Imagine that...

Beast Boy looked at Raven like she was completely and totally lost it. Raven's gaze fell on a pair of scissors, she lit up like someone switched on a light behind her face. "I'll cut you! That's what I'll do! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Yes my deary, I'll cut you. AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!" She cackled. Snatching up the scissor she placed them on the lock of hair.

"No! Don't!" Beast Boy snatched the scissors away from the new mentally insane Raven. "Are you crazy!"

"No, of course not." Raven said calmly, her eyes wide with a vacant expression. This was just too weird.

"Are you alright now?" Beast Boy's hand hovered over her shoulder as if he was afraid the insanity would spread.

"Of course Beast Boy." Raven suddenly jumped onto Beast Boy wrapping her legs around his waist. "You have very beautiful eyes." She said centimeters from his face. Beast Boy tried to support her without touching her... backside but couldn't seem to manage it.

"Uh... Thank you Raven. Why did you jump on me?" Beast Boy said, he was beyond confused. He was so confused he didn't know which way was up and down, or side ways.

"I donno!" She seemed to ponder that for a moment, "I'm going to kiss you now!" She said gleefully, and suddenly planted a huge wet monster of a kiss right on Beast Boy's agape mouth. Well I am half pained and half amused as hell to report that at this very moment in time was when she came down from her caffine high and back to light side.

Raven's eyes got huge with surprise her usual pale cheeks turned so dark crimson that they looked black. "Ah! Beast Boy... I'm so, so sorry! I was really, really hyper and really out of it... I'm sorry... Uh... I gotta go now, bye!" She jumped down and ran as fast as her legs could carry her far, far away from Beast Boy.

The End


End file.
